


n

by KUROKOSEXUAL



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Doctor!Kiseki no Sedai, M/M, Mute!Kurokocchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUROKOSEXUAL/pseuds/KUROKOSEXUAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could come out of Kuroko's mouth. They communicated through signs and notes.</p><p>・・・ Doctor!Kise/Mute!Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	n

It took Kise more than a week to realise that the boy who sold roses in the front park of the hospital he recently worked at never spoke a word. The boy always held up a white cardboard with "ROSES! 200円 for 1 stem!" written on it with some doodles of red and blue flowers. A basket of colourful roses in his hand.

It was his usual lunch break with Aomine Daiki, a fellow young doctor who also graduated from the same university. After having a lunch together in the nearby café, they were sitting on a park bench across from the bench where the flower boy was sitting—flower boy, yeah, that sounded just so goddamn right. Kise sipped the coffee in the cup he was holding and crossed his legs, his eyes wouldn't leave the boy who was patting a kid's head and giving him two roses and a bright red anemone coronaria as a bonus, after the kid left with his father who said thanks to him, he waved them goodbye and counted the money he got from all the roses he sold that day.

Aomine snickered and poked his cheek. Kise turned his head.

"What?"

"Stop ogling him. Don't stare intensely like that," he said.

"What?"

"I know that he's cute," he wiggled his eyebrows. "But I've heard some rumours about him, you know," Aomine whispered.

"What?" Kise asked, this one with a curious tone, as he sipped his coffee again.

"Don't you 'what' me again after this!" Aomine huffed. "You see, I heard from the nurses that he seduces the doctors here with his cuteness. And I even heard that he has an affair with that summa cum laude Akashi Seijuurou…"

Kise spewed out the coffee in his mouth and sprayed it all over Aomine's clothes, and even his face. Aomine jumped out of his seat frantically and shouted.

"Kise, you bastard! Ugh, it's hot! Hot!"

"Sorry, what?"

Kise asked as he looked at Aomine apologetically. He coughed and wiped his mouth with his baby blue shirt's sleeve, the action left a brown stain of coffee. Aomine ignored him because in the next second he ran towards the hospital and screamed, "Bathroom! Bathroom!"

Kise sighed and stood up. He was considering on going back to the hospital, but he stopped after a step to take a look at the boy who was looking at the direction where Aomine ran with a static face, and then him.

He looked at Kise. More like, he stared.

For a few seconds, Kise just stood there and stared at him back, he then hesitantly approached the boy. He sat down beside the boy who took his flower basket and put it on his lap. Kise just stared at him doing whatever he was doing. So, the boy suddenly turned his head towards Kise again with a soft smile, he took the cardboard beside him and offered it to Kise. It was the "ROSES! 200円 for 1 stem!" sign he usually saw.

"Uh… no? Thank you," Kise raised a hand.

The boy opened his mouth. Kise expected something to come out but he just opened his mouth and nodded, and then he put his attention to the flowers again.

It was almost a minute of silence. They were just sitting there, and Kise felt an itch on his butt. Actually, Kise also expected the boy to at least talk to him because he was kind of desperate to know him. Oh shit, what did he just…? Forget that.

"What's your name?"

He wanted to drill his palm on his face right after he blurted that question out. The boy stopped his activity and turned once again towards him. He looked at Kise' face. He fished something out from the pocket of his jacket, a note and a pen. He put the pen down beside him and opened the first page of the note then showed it to Kise.

Kise stared at him questioningly, then he scrutinised the letters on the paper.

\- hello, my name is KUROKO TETSUYA ( ͒ •ω• ͒)ノ

And Kise blinked a few times. The boy's face was straight, but look at that kaomoji! And conveying an answer on a paper when the person who was talking to you was right in front of you was plain rude. "Uh, excuse me," he said as he raised one of his eyebrows, hoping the boy would understand.

The boy opened the second page and showed it to him again.

\- im a mute hehehe ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)

Kise was taken aback. He emitted a weird noise from his throat for a moment. Judging by the way he answered him by immediately flipping the first and second pages without even needing to write it down had told Kise that the kid was already used to be judged like this.

"O-oh, sorry…"

The boy opened some more pages, he was looking for a page with a good reply to his apology, and he kind of brightened up when he found one and decided to show it to him.

\- ITS OK! (´• ε • ｀)

Then he opened some pages again, and stopped on a blank page. This time he scribbled something down with his pen.

\- so whats ur name? ive given u mine

Kise contemplated for a few seconds before he reached his hands out to take the note from KUROKO TETSUYA's hands, but Kuroko pulled away, confused. Kise' hands kept on chasing his hands with an expression that said 'It's okay, give it to me!' until Kuroko gave up and Kise got the note. He put the note down on his lap and wrote his name on it.

\- Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you, Kuroko-kun!

He showed it to Kuroko. Kuroko smiled brightly and took the note from him.

\- nice to meet ya kisekun!

Kuroko wrote something on it again before Kise had the chance to snatch his note.

\- u r a new doc here? i c u only recently!  
\- Yeah, I'm a new doctor here. Pardon me if I'm rude, but how old are you?  
\- 23! how bout u?

Kise choked on his spit. This guy looked like a little boy. He meant, the boy was pretty, baby faced, small, and looked very delicate. He thought that he was at least nowhere near twenty. And not to mention that he wrote like a high school teenager. But now Kise knew that Kuroko was younger than him by a bit, so it kinda slapped him on the face. Kuroko was so short and didn't look his age. Kise sighed and wrote his age down.

\- 24. A doctor since 4 months ago. So you sell flowers here every day?  
\- oooo were ze same age zen! yeah! i sell flowers! got the permission!  
\- Oh. So, you know some doctors here?  
\- i know a plethora! which department r u in?  
\- I see. I haven't had any speciality, you know, I'm still an assistant. But I think I'm going to be an Obstetrician.  
\- … the one who helps pregnant women?  
\- Yes. Problem?

Kuroko covered his mouth with his hands and turned around. He laughed. No sound came out, but Kise was sure that he laughed. Kise swore Kuroko's shoulders were shaking.

"Is it funny?" Kise spoke since Kuroko didn't face him. Irritation was clear in his voice.

Kuroko turned around, he looked a bit startled by the sudden use of voice. He wrote.

\- sorry, wasnt expecting that! lol

Kise rolled his eyes. He took the note violently and scribbled down.

\- It's okay. I'm going to work. Last words: Learn how to write properly.

Reading that, Kuroko frowned.

* * *

For two weeks, their conversations carried on, on the same bench—well, sometimes the other benches. Kise learned that Kuroko wasn't born with the disability. Kuroko became a mute after he got into an accident a few years ago. If he weren't a doctor, he would still think that such tragedy would only happen in a drama.

Kuroko worked for the flower shop three blocks away from the hospital. He was living with two brothers, Kiyoshi Teppei and Kagami Taiga, yes, different family names. Apparently Kuroko didn't even know where his parents were because he grew up together with his brothers in the same orphanage. Kise also noted that Kuroko was also a good guy Kise started calling him Kurokocchi as a form of respect which kind of irked Kuroko at first. For several times, whether it was from one of the hospital's windows or right in front of him, he encountered the sights of Kuroko helping senior citizens, playing with the kids in the park, chatting with some patients using his pen and note to accompany their boring waits in the hospital.

Kise also learned that Kuroko was fluent in sign language, so they decided to drop the note and converse with it. Kise was glad that he also learned sign language back then in the university, though he was not as fluent as Midorima Shintarou—this was why he pestered Midorima, who worked in a different hospital, for the past few days just to teach him some signs he had already forgotten… scratch that, he had forgotten most of it, but he believed that he was a freaking genius so in a few days he learned a lot. But still, sometimes, with his potato level sign language, he couldn't even understand what Kuroko tried to convey so the boy had to write it down on the note, and Kise used his own mouth most of the time. To be honest with himself, the way Kise used sign language reminded himself of a middle high schooler trying to talk in English to a native—reminded himself of Kuroko's terrible way of writing. And what surprised Kise the most was that Kuroko read classic literatures written by authors like Dazai Osamu and Natsume Souseki in his leisure time—that an educated person like himself never really read—in spite of his lack of elegance in writing words.

[Let me take you home.]

Kise told Kuroko after tapping the shorter male's shoulder when he saw the boy packing his stuffs inside a medium cardboard box. Kuroko put his box down and looked like he was mulling over the offer. He refused him by shaking his head.

[You don't need to. You must be tired. Thank you.]

[It's okay. I'm not tired at all.] And added a bit of smile.

It took Kise's persistence and a while for Kuroko to nod his head and let Kise take his hand in one hand and, surprisingly, his box in the other hand before he even had the chance to protest.

"It's okay, Kurokocchi, let me bring this for you," Kise said with a smile.

Kuroko already knew that Kise was from a well off family—well, for some reason, almost all doctors were—but he didn't know that Kise was this well off. Though his facial expression didn't show it, he was stunned ever since he saw Kise's shiny black car and also the interior. Kise chuckled and earned an embarrassed glance from the baby blue haired male.

Since he already knew the name of the flower shop Kuroko worked at—it was pretty close from the hospital after all—so he didn't need to ask more. When they arrived in front of a small flower shop, he stopped his car.

"This is the place, right?" he asked, turned his head towards Kuroko who was looking at him.

Kuroko nodded and mouthed 'thank you'.

"You're welcome," Kise smiled.

Kuroko was about to open the door before Kise's hand stopped him, Kuroko turned back at him. Kise took 200 yen from his wallet out of the blue and slipped it inside Kuroko's pocket, Kuroko looked utterly confused. Kise then took a stalk of soft pink coloured rose, plucked a dried petal, cut the stem, and left a few centimetres of it then tucked it on Kuroko's left ear. That was when Kuroko came into realisation. His eyes turned wide when Kise spoke.

"Good luck, beautiful."

Kuroko hit his upper arm then opened the door and got out of the car awkwardly. He kept his head down even when he reached the shop. He waited for Kuroko to completely disappear behind the shop's door before stepping on his pedal.

* * *

The next day was unexpected. On lunch break, instead of the park, he found Kuroko sitting on one of the chairs in the hospital's lobby, flower bucket on his lap, fiddling with his tiny fingers, listening to a lady beside him who was chatting non-stop about her children—it was a one-sided conversation. What made Kise conceal his laugh though, was the daisy flower crown on the smaller male's head. After seeing the lady walked away and waved her hand at Kuroko—and Kuroko waved back at her, Kise approached Kuroko and stood in front of him. When Kuroko noticed him, he frowned for no reason. Kise touched the flower crown on his head.

[What makes you wear this?] he asked in sign language.

[The owner thought that the flower yesterday looked cute. So she arranged flower crowns and forced her employees to wear it.]

Kise laughed. Kuroko glared at him, he tried to ignore him by looking at his own feet.

"Hey," Kise called out, he put his hand under Kuroko's chin but he refused to look up.

"It's okay, that flower crown makes you look cuter," he tried to tease. Kuroko kicked Kise's shin weakly. Kise laughed.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? It's unusual," he asked.

Kuroko finally looked up to answer. [I'm accompanying my brother.]

[Which brother? Is he sick?]

Kuroko spelled out the name with his fingers. [Ka-ga-mi-ku-n. He was hit by a car this morning.]

[What? Is he okay?]

[He's okay, just some scratches.]

[You're not going to report the driver?]

Kuroko shook his head and crossed his hands. [No. He immediately brought my brother here and paid for everything. Must be thankful. He's a doctor here.]

Kise raised one of his eyebrows, curious. [Who?]

Kuroko spelled out a name again. [A-o-mi-ne Da-i-ki.]

Kise palmed his face.

* * *

"I was still sleepy, and it was still so dark I didn't know that Kagami was on the sidewalk," Aomine whined as he put a slice of bread covered in corn jam into his mouth.

Kise eyed him, an eyebrow raised. "How did you even get your car on the sidewalk, Aominecchi?"

"You're never careful, Dai-chan! No matter what you ride, you hit things and people!" Momoi, a female doctor who was Aomine's childhood friend and the one who was in charge of Kagami's injuries, joined. They were seated inside the café Kise and Aomine usually visit during their lunch hour. It was Momoi's invitation to make everything up—she hit Aomine's head for being such a retard.

Aomine shrugged and looked away.

"It was okay, really. It was just a few scratches," Kagami interrupted.

"See! Kagami was okay with this, Satsuki! Don't make such a fuss," Aomine waved his hand off.

"Yeah. I'd said that he didn't need to rush me to the hospital but he insisted…" he trailed off when he noticed Momoi's glare. Aomine whistled.

"Are you siding him? Did you mind having some cracked bones?" she said then turned his gaze back to Aomine who was in the process of putting a cherry into his mouth. "Dai-chan, are you sure no one was there? You could've lost your driving license." And received a thumb up as an answer of all the sanity she said.

Meanwhile Kuroko was looking at them, quietly munching on his bread and slurping on his tomato soup, flower crown and flower bucket were put under the table. Kise drank his coffee. He turned his head to look at Kuroko who was digging on his chocolate croissant after finishing his tomato soup. Kise put his cup down and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. Kise smiled widely. Kuroko looked so cute. He didn't know that he would be this cute when he was eating. He felt both terrible and regretful that he hadn't taken him out for lunch even after all the time they had spent together in the park.

Aomine, Kagami, and Momoi looked at each other at the way Kise stared at Kuroko and threw questioning looks towards each other. Aomine shrugged before he raised his hand to call a waitress for the bill. Kagami and Momoi went back to eating their strawberry cheesecakes. A waitress came to their table.

"The bill for me and these three please," Aomine pointed at Momoi, Kagami, and Kuroko. "dr. Kise will pay on his own," he smiled widely.

Kise turned his head towards Aomine immediately with wide eyes. He looked surprised. But he sighed eventually and rolled his eyes. Yes, of course, that was obvious. Why did he expect Aomine to pay for him too? That cheapskate bastard.

"Kagamin," Momoi faced Kagami. "I got Akashi-kun's permission to let Dai-chan send you home."

"What? Not you?" Aomine protested.

"You were the one who hit him, Dai-chan! You're responsible for sending him home! But be careful this time," Momoi scolded.

Aomine pouted and glanced at Kagami. "Oi, you bastard, come with me!"

"Um… what about Kuroko?" he looked at Kuroko.

[Working.] Kuroko answered then went back to his croissant.

"Oh, okay," Kagami said.

Aomine scrunched his forehead in confusion, he didn't know what they were talking about because he had zero knowledge about sign language. He wanted to ask but he didn't want to be rude. Well even though he was Aomine he still respected people like Kuroko.

"He said that he still had work to do, Aominecchi," Kise translated.

"You understand?" Aomine whispered with wide eyes, he looked kind of surprised. Momoi did the same.

"Wow, Ki-chan! I never knew you understand sign language!" Momoi exclaimed quietly.

Kise squinted. "It was a subject back then in the university."

"I took that but since I never use that... I kind of forget the majority of it..." Momoi trailed off, embarrassed.

"Oh, I didn't take that class," Aomine grinned sheepishly. "I only knew this rumour that there was this legendary student who mastered it in a semester."

"That was Midorimacchi!"

"Oh. Whatever. Bakagami," he deadpanned and turned to Kagami. "I will take you home!"

"What? Why do you call me Bakagami?" Kagami protested.

"You disturbed my work!"

"But that was your own fault, Ahomine?" he said as he followed Aomine. Their voices faded after they walked past the door.

For a victim, Kagami was all too 'friendly' with the one who had just practically hit him with a car.

* * *

It was autumn but the night decided to fall earlier than it was in winter. After work, Kise found Kuroko sitting on the usual park bench, eating a candy, under the street lamp. The park was already dark and quiet. He smiled and sat beside him when the male noticed his presence.

[I'm sorry about Aominecchi this morning.]

Momoi spoke to Aomine once more when he came back to the hospital, and the darker man looked very annoyed because she kept on giving him speech about safety ride and his clumsiness and doctor's ethic codes and everything. And also, Aomine had admitted to Kise that what he said about the Kuroko rumour back then was a bullshit he made up to discourage Kise from coming after Kuroko. Kise whined.

[It's ok.] Kuroko answered with a smile.

Kise raised his hands, he hesitated for a moment, but then he put them down and spoke, "You didn't wear the flower crown?" He suddenly decided to give up on his pathetic and rigid sign language.

[Gave it to a little girl.]

"I can make a new one for you," he said and laughed softly when he got [Please don't.] as a response and a light hit on his upper arm.

He didn't speak anymore. He looked at Kuroko who was picking his empty basket up and putting it on his lap then zipping his jacket up. The light from the street lamp showered over him, hovered over his long eyelashes, cast a shadow under his eyes, rested on his cheek, and his porcelain skin was kind of emitting a soft glow, his baby blue coloured strands swayed. He was fiddling with his fingers, an endearing gesture he always did. Kise was mesmerised, he couldn't avert his eyes. He had to admit that he was surprised by the discovery. He had just realised that Kuroko's beauty was angelic, and seeing Kuroko basking under a street lamp's light strangely took his breath away. How could a human resemble an angel?

It took him a few seconds to realise that he had been closing the distance between them ever since he witnessed the heaven. The first time he realised it was when his face was right in front of Kuroko's face. Kuroko looked surprised, doe-like eyes widened, lips a bit opened, the upper part of his lips shaped perfectly like a cupid's bow. Damn, Kise thought when he eyed the pink plump lips, he had to swallow the lump in his throat. He wished a mistletoe would magically appear above them but it was not even Christmas.

Screw mistletoe, he thought.

He slowly closed the distance between them. When their lips touched, Kise' breath was hitched. Kuroko's eyes were still wide for a moment, but then he slowly closed his eyes as if he was hit by lethargy. Kuroko's lips were really soft and warm. Kise put his hand on Kuroko's nape which was surprisingly small his hand could cover the whole part. Kuroko shuddered at the warmth and he could feel it. When he was about to lick the lower lip, Kuroko's hand pushed him away by his chest. He frowned and moved his head away. He looked at Kuroko who opened his eyelids slowly and stared at him. Kise tried to kiss him again, but this time Kuroko put his index finger on Kise' lips, shaking his head.

"Why?" Kise asked in a whisper.

Kuroko dropped his hand and looked down on his lap, then looked up at him. He made some gestures.

[Please don't.]

"Why?" Kise asked once more. He gulped. "I think I like you," he confessed.

Kuroko made his gestures in a slow but smooth manner. And Kise' eyes captured his every movements.

[You're a doctor. You have a bright future. I don't. I'm a mute.]

He paused for a while then added, [You probably like me out of sympathy because I'm a mute. I'm okay with that. But you don't need to sympathise me.]

"No, I don't." Kise then realised, that maybe even if Kuroko could talk, he might still fall for him.

Kuroko sighed and gathered all of his belongings, he was about to stand up but Kise' hand held him down. He looked at Kise.

"I'll send you home," he said. "Kurokocchi, I'll accompany you to the flower shop and then send you home."

Kuroko shook his head.

"Please?" Kise found himself begging and being desperate. He tightened his grip on Kuroko's arm.

He received no answer, Kuroko was just looking at the empty flower basket on his lap and blinking. Kise decided to just pull him away from the park towards the parking lot, startling the younger male. Kuroko was stupefied and had no space to protest when Kise pushed him inside the car.

True to his words, that blond bloke waited outside the shop. Kuroko sighed when he took a look outside the window and saw Kise's car was still parked there. He opened the door and decided to just walk away and pretend that Kise's car wasn't there. But Kise's car followed him. The older one opened the car's window.

"What are you doing? Get in."

He saw Kuroko's hesitation, so he moved to open the door, but Kuroko saw his movement and got into the car immediately, he really didn't want to be forced to get into the car when doing it by himself didn't hurt.

"Where's your house?" Kise asked.

* * *

Kise seated in the middle of Kuroko's living room, Kiyoshi made him a cup of tea and invited him to their dinner—which he responded with "I have no choice if you insist" when Kiyoshi actually didn't even insist. When they arrived, to Kuroko's surprise, Kise made his own way to knock the door, and when they got inside the house, Kuroko immediately jumped over his oldest brother, Kiyoshi. Kuroko was all cuddly with Kiyoshi. Kuroko seemed to be trying to ignore him, he moved to the kitchen with Kagami immediately, [I will cook with him.] was raised as his defence. And Kiyoshi was pushed to accompany Kise in the living room.

"How are Kagamicchi's injuries?" Kise asked as he took the small cup of tea Kiyoshi put in front of him.

"Ah, I think he's fine, really," he answered as he glanced at the red haired boy in the kitchen, cutting vegetables with Kuroko, his ankle was bandaged. "He was sent here by a doctor named Aomine Daiki earlier, they get along well. It's nice seeing my brothers get along with new friends, you see. We invited dr. Aomine in too. He even raided the snacks in our fridge. Hahaha."

Kise sweated. That Aomine.

"Kuroko always told us about you," Kiyoshi blurted out. "Thank you for taking care of my brother," he smiled sweetly.

Kise cleared his throat and smiled. "It's nothing. All we do everyday is just chatting."

"Still. Thank you. He said that you even used his note and also sign language. I'm thankful when people care about him. Well, it's only natural, seeing his condition, people will always want to take care of him," Kiyoshi said. "But what people fail to see is that he also takes care of people."

"True," Kise admitted under his breath.

"But sometimes he's too self-conscious," Kiyoshi muttered in a tone somewhere above whisper. It was like he was afraid Kuroko would hear him. "When people give him too much attention, he will retreat. Because he thinks that they are too caring and thinks of their cares as sympathy. He doesn't like sympathy."

Oh. "Oh," Kise spoke. He leaned forward. "And why are you telling me this, Kiyoshi-san?" he asked. He was curious because, coincidentally, what Kiyoshi had just said kinda happened to him a while ago.

"Kuroko seems to like you a lot," he smiled. "I hope you won't sympathise him. I mean, he would be really sad if you did, Kise-kun."

"Uh, I'm not..."

But then Kagami's voice interrupted them from the kitchen.

"Kiyoshi-oniichan, let's eat!" he called.

Kise almost guffawed at the cute honorific Kagami used to address Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi replied with a loud "Okay!" and he motioned Kise to get into the dining room. Kise entered the small room, he saw Kuroko arranging the plates on the table. He sat in front of Kuroko, beside him was Kiyoshi. Both Kiyoshi and Kagami doted on Kuroko. And Kagami was surprisingly sweet mannered and good at cooking.

The two brothers were chatting non stop with Kise. They told him about them a lot, and even about Kuroko. Kiyoshi worked as a manager in a book store and Kagami was dealing with M.A. degree through a full scholarship. Meanwhile Kuroko had to sacrifice his school life because of his disability. They said that Kuroko was clever, he was supposed to be clever enough to enter a university with his disability but he didn't even try to overcome his flaw, Kagami even knocked the boy's head to convey his vexation. But Kuroko was always quiet when he was stuffing his stomach. His face this time wasn't as happy as when Aomine treated him to lunch though. And it made Kise kind of sad.

The dinner ended too quickly, Kise thought. He always found himself glancing at Kuroko whenever he could. Even though Kuroko was really quiet and didn't even try to communicate with his family or Kise at the dining table, and he also immediately ran to his room after the dinner ended, he surprised Kise by appearing behind him out of the blue and pulling his sleeve at the entrance when Kise was about to go home. Kiyoshi retreated at the sight and pulled Kagami along with him.

Kise turned his back and scrunched his eyebrows when Kuroko warped a black coloured scarf on his neck. After fixing the scarf on him, Kuroko stepped back.

[Ugly scarf. But it's cold outside.]

And immediately ran inside and slammed the door close. Kise grinned like an idiot.

The doctors, and even the nurses, commented about the scarf he was wearing that day. "Eeh? You look stylish, Kise-chin," Murasakibara, another young doctor, commented sarcastically while stuffing a biscuit inside his mouth. "Damn it, Kise, what kind of catwalk are you walking on today? LOL." Aomine mocked and laughed at him. Kise didn't care though. Since he got a text from Kagami the night before—they had exchanged numbers after dinner, when Kuroko was still in his room—saying that 'The scarf is Kuroko's favourite, he was a silly kid who knitted a scarf for himself on his own birthday. He told me (uh… indirectly) that you didn't have to turn it back, take care of it'. He spent his vacant time by tracing the 'テツヤ' embroidered with blue threads on it, and even absentmindedly kissed it. He was indeed an idiot in love.

* * *

He didn't tag along with Aomine for the lunch time that day and opted to go to the cafeteria. When he got out from the building, the sky was already dark. When he was passing by the park, he saw Kuroko sitting on the usual bench, where he had kissed him the night before. He might look shameless because he wore the scarf he was actually supposed to give back immediately. But he decided to let it slip when he saw Kuroko from a close distance. Kuroko's head low, fiddling with his fingers, all of his stuffs were packed in the cardboard box under the bench. And Kise didn't fail to notice the wet stain on his lap.

"Kurokocchi?" he called out softly.

Kuroko raised his head to look at him. Kise felt his heart stopped beating for a moment at the sight. Kuroko's face was wet, tears were pouring down, cheeks were red and eyelids were puffy. He bowed his head again to wipe the tears away with his jacket's sleeve, he then stood up and was about to take the box out from underneath the bench. But Kise pulled him back, Kuroko lacked strength, so he fell into Kise's embrace.

"What happened?"

Kise asked but there was no answer. Kuroko stayed in his arms. He heard no noise but he could feel the front of his baby blue shirt turned damp. Kise hushed Kuroko softly and stroked his hair. It took a few minutes for Kuroko to calm down. He did nothing to refuse or protest when Kise pulled him towards his car. When they were inside the car, Kise asked him once more, but Kuroko turned his face away from him and looked out of the window instead. That was when Kise decided to step on the pedal towards his own house.

* * *

"Don't ignore me," Kise whispered sadly.

It had been around two hours since they departed from the hospital. Kuroko was quiet since then, he didn't even cry anymore, but his eyes were still puffy and a bit swollen. At first, when they sat on the couch of his living room, Kise only planned to kiss his eyelids and held him all night to comfort him. But he couldn't stand the opportunity of manhandling Kuroko when he carried him into his room and the shorter male was sprawled on his bed, looking like a perfect porcelain doll basking in the moonlight that came in from his glass windows.

He told Kuroko to spill and tell him everything. But he got no response. So when he kissed Kuroko senselessly, it was actually out of his frustration because the only thing Kuroko did was staring at him with those shiny glass beads. He was the one with raged breaths when he took off Kuroko's jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, and Kuroko only stared at him, and Kise stared back.

"Kurokocchi, stop me," he had warned.

Without answering, Kuroko turned his gaze towards the ceiling. And that was the last bit of Kise's self-restraint. Kuroko didn't deny him at all, which meant that he didn't mind. And Kise translated it as a mutual thing, that Kuroko also wanted this.

The body beneath him surprisingly matched Kise's high expectations. Delicate and milky porcelain skin was blemished in red. Plump swollen lips were parted. The shivers that ran down Kuroko's spine. The soft breath on his ear, the sound of palpitating heart, and the tears that leaked out when he claimed Kuroko completely. Kise was a bit flabbergasted when Kuroko finally responded him by warping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Kise buried his head in Kuroko's neck, feeling the shorter male's soft skin as they moved against each other. The only thing he wasn't used to was the way the room filled with only his noises and none from his partner.

"Kurokocchi..."

He wiped away the tears and perspiration on Kuroko's face. He kissed the reddened lips and put his hand on Kuroko's perfectly arched back, the other hand was on his thigh. Kuroko came a few minutes later, eyes closed, mouth opened, eyebrows scrunched in pleasure. Kise moaned when Kuroko's wall clamped around him, and forced his hips to thrust faster, giving no time for Kuroko to calm his breathing down. Kuroko tightened his grip when he was being overstimulated and clawed on Kise's biceps with his blunt nails, tears pouring, screaming silently as oversensitivity struck his body.

'Kise-kun.'

Kise watched in awe as Kuroko mouthed his name without sound. He felt kind of sadistic. When pleasure washed over him, he muffled his moan on Kuroko's neck, he could feel Kuroko's visible shudder when he came inside.

* * *

He licked his lips when he saw Kuroko's face basked in moonlight that came from the window. Their noses touched and lips were so close. Kuroko had been looking at his eyes for a while. When Kise asked why, Kuroko only shook his head, and his eyes turned glassy. He embraced Kuroko and kissed the tip his nose.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me anything right now," he said.

'Okay,' Kuroko mouthed.

Kise smiled, stroked his hair, and wiped the damp locks on his forehead. He was too focused on Kuroko's baby blue hair, but he noticed the movement of his lips.

"Hm?" he raised his eyebrows as he focused his eyes on Kuroko's lips.

Kuroko contemplated for a moment and mouthed it once more. But Kise couldn't recite it. Seeing the confusion on Kise's face frustrated Kuroko. He clutched the cream coloured blanket covering them and bit his lower lip. He tried so hard to vocalise but he couldn't, so he let his tears fall down.

Kise muttered an apology. He tried to calm Kuroko down. When Kuroko had calmed down, the first thing he did was raising a fist, then respectively unfolded his pinky, index finger, and thumb, and folded the thumb once again while mouthing the word he tried to convey once again. And Kise's breath was caught in his throat. His face was hot.

"O-okay, I understand," Kise said, a bit stuttering. Both of his hands stroked Kuroko's soft cheeks. "I love you too, you have no idea."

Kuroko put his head on Kise's chest, feeling his heartbeat, which was surprisingly more violent than his demeanour. He felt a hand stroking his head, and then he closed his eyes. The silence was starting to lull him, but it didn't last long as Kise broke it.

"You know," Kise spoke and felt the batting of Kuroko's eyelashes on his chest. "I think instead of being an obstetrician, I want to have another speciality."

Kuroko looked up at him with scrunched eyebrows, wondering what suddenly made Kise bring that up. Kise sighed and spoke again.

"I will try to―I mean, I will definitely cure you," he said.

It took a few seconds before Kuroko's eyes widened in realisation. He shook his head vigorously and tried to speak.

'Your dream,' he mouthed.

Kise smiled. "It's okay," he said. "Being an obstetrician will always be my dream. But now I have a new dream, and my desire to make it true is bigger than being an obstetrician." Kise kissed the tip of Kuroko's nose and continued with dripping honesty, "I want and I will hear your voice one day, I swear. You don't have to worry about being sympathised. This has nothing to do with sympathy."

Kuroko's eyes were glassy. He nodded and mouthed, 'Promise?'

"I promise," Kise smiled as he stroked Kuroko's pink cupid bow with his thumb. "I promise," he emphasised.

Kuroko closed his eyes and smiled. Kise embraced him.

"So, from now on," Kise kissed his lips. "Let me take care of you."

* * *

"Now you want to be an ENT specialist? The idea sounds fishy," Midorima asked as he fixed his spectacles. He was in a visit to the hospital his friends worked at. It took hours from the central hospital where he worked at, but Akashi invited him through phone and explained that it would be the last day Kise worked there. They would send him off for his research study next week since he chose to go overseas.

"Of course!" Kise answered. "It's for Kurokocchi after all!" he smiled at Kuroko who sat next to him, drinking a glass of vanilla shake. "Tho I won't be able to stay by Kurokocchi's side for months," he uttered sadly.

"It is fishy, Mido-chin," Murasakibara commented when he came to the table they reserved with a bunch of cakes.

"You were obsessed with obstetrics back then in the university, people are weirded out by your change of course," Akashi said as he sipped his latte.

"Well, I really wanted to hear Kurokocchi's voice!" Kise replied energetically. "I'm going to study well, Kurokocchi!" he nudged Kuroko's arm affectionately.

"It's fishy," Midorima emphasised and scrutinised.

"Why is it fishy to you?" Kise scrutinised back.

"Everyone knows that you only want to hear Tetsu moan on bed, Kise!" Aomine scowled as he picked his nose.

"Aomine, stop it, you're a doctor," Midorima scolded. Aomine wiped his hand off on Midorima's coat. Midorima screamed.

"So gross, Mine-chin," Murasakibara commented.

"T-t-there's no way!" Kise panicked. He denied though his face was red and he stuttered his response.

"Well, that's obvious," Midorima snorted.

"No!" he turned his head towards Kuroko to see him looking at him with his usual blank face. The colour of his face, though, paler than usual. "It's not true, Kurokocchi!"

"Hahaha, you're found out!" Aomine grinned happily. "What's wrong, Tetsu? Just found out after months? Gotta dump someone then."

"You have the time to decide, Tetsuya," Akashi said.

"Not you too, Akashicchi!" Kise whined as he banged and rested his head on top of the table.

His friends always mistreated him like this. Though what Aomine said was true—he meant, he really wanted to hear Kuroko's voice and communicate with the shorter male smoothly because sometimes it was frustrating when he didn't understand what Kuroko tried to say, and listening to his... moan on bed was just a side-reason. Kise pouted when his friends mocked him in front of Kuroko. Freaking assholes.

But he tensed up when he felt a small hand stroked his blond hair. He glanced up to see Kuroko's smiling face. He smiled back. At least his Kurokocchi consoled him and wouldn't break up with him for stupid reason. Kuroko opened his mouth.

"Let's break up."

Kise jolted and then closed his eyes in annoyance. He straightened up from his sitting position and threw one of Murasakibara's cake on Aomine's face for interrupting and dubbing Kuroko's voice.


End file.
